


(Not) Just a Crush

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: I think it’s cute how you think I’ll grow out of this… You still think it’s a childish crush… It’s been five years. I haven’t grown out of it yet. I’m never going to. My feelings aren’t childish, and one day you’ll regret not taking them seriously..





	1. Chapter 1

               “It’s a crush, I’m sure he’ll grow out of it Allura.” Pidge assured the princess as they stared at a small pile of flowers in front of Pidge’s room. Pidge picked up the bundle and carried it to a nearby vase. Allura sighed and left the earthling to her own devices.

               “You got the flowers I see.” Lotor said sneaking up behind her. Pidge visibly jumped, not having heard him approach.

               “Uh, yeah, thank you, they are rather pretty.” Lotor picked one from the vase and tucked it behind Pidge’s ear.

               “Not as pretty as you.” Pidge laughed at the complement.

               “I can’t wait till you start seriously dating someone. I’m going to have so many embarrassing stories.”

               “But You’ll know them all.” Pidge stared at him.

               “Lotor… We’ve been over this. Crushes are only temporary. I mean look at me, I’ve had a crush at least once on each of the other Paladins. You’ll find a nice guy or girl and forget all about this.” Pidge took the flower off and placed it in Lotor’s hands. “I don’t want you fixating on something you’ll regret in the future.”

               “Not a crush.” Pidge smiled at him sadly.

               “I don’t think you’ll be able to tell the difference until you fall in love.” She hugged him before running off. Lotor watched her go with a smile, while he crushed the flower in his hand.

               “I already know the difference.” He mumbled. He looked at the flowers he left for her. Maybe she didn’t understand how much he loved her already. No matter she’d be his soon. He waited five years, what was a few more weeks.

               Pidge stared at Lotor in complete shock. He held the large pile of Red and White roses toward her.

               “I looked up the meaning of flowers on your home planet. I noticed this flower symbolized love and these colors were often paired for love confessions.”

               “Lotor, your misunderstanding your own feelings.” Allura tried to distract him. Pidge was obviously uncomfortable.

               “I think you all are misunderstanding my feelings for the lovely green paladin.”

               “This has gone too far, Lotor. Honestly, I’m really flattered you think you love me, but you don’t know what love is. This is just a crush, I’m not sure of the marriage customs on your planet, but on mine we try to find a partner for life.” Lotor shoved the flowers into Pidge’s arms. “Lotor, please, I’m trying to let you down easy, but it’s been five years. You need to let this crush go!” Pidge let the roses fall onto the ground. Lotor stood straight and proud.

               “Then I have no reason to stay here and assist the alliance,” Lotor said marching out, but not before he smirked over his shoulder at the Paladins. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll be back for you eventually.”


	2. Chapter 2

        Lotor was very intentional in his choices for the gala. Green and purple everywhere. Lavender flowers from all the planets the paladins had been to sat on every table, every banister, every pillar. Everything had to be perfect. For her.

        The green paladin was a breath of fresh air. Like a breeze over a flower field. She was more valuable than any material in the universe. Her eyes, a golden caramel, held the flames of life. Her hair, a beautiful orange sunset, he’s seen it on a few million horizons, each one unique, every single version of the color represented in a strand of her hair, short yet flowing. Her skin, pale dotted with freckles, making consolations on her skin, he could match each on with ones he had been told of by locals of planets.

        “You have plenty of woman to choose from sire.” A druid had the gull to say to him. “What makes this one special?”

        It was probably an inquiry from the witch. She always wondered what Lotor saw in the green paladin.

        “There’s something about her. She’s intelligent. She’s beautiful. She’s… unique.”

        “Yes sire.” The druid left, seemingly accepting his answer.      

        He sat down in his throne. The flowers reminded him of her. He found a petal that had fallen into the synthetic strawberries.

        Pidge had help him make them, to taste the sweet fruits. He recalled watching them slip past her lips with jealousy. The she held one to his own lips. It was so innocent. The light had caught her eyes in just the right light. She had shown like the sun.

        Her fingertips had touched his lips as he had taken the strawberry into his mouth. She had the most innocent smile, she didn’t know what she had done.  He wanted to sweep her off her feet.

        How could someone who had been through war been so innocent? Voltron didn’t deserve her in all her radiance.

        She’d be at the gala tonight. With the rest of the paladins. To discuss how the alliance could be salvaged.

        He wondered how she would dress. Perhaps she’d wear a suit? Maybe an ancient Altean dress. Or she’d wear the world’s most expensive silk.

        Lotor watched as people arrived to the gala. He waited, and waited, and waited for her to arrive.

        Then she did. She was with the Altean princess.

        Allura kept Pidge by her side or on her arm the entire night.

        Lotor finally requested on of his generals ask Allura to dance so he could have his opening to speak with Pidge.

        Allura looked reluctant to leave Pidge’s side, and Pidge seemed scared to let Allura go. But in the end Allura’s duty to try and keep the alliance going.

        That’s when Lotor approached her.

        “Hello again. It’s been awhile since we talked.” Lotor greeted.

        “Lotor.” Pidge nodded. Lotor took her hand.

        “Dance with me.” He ordered. Pidge tried to find Allura or anyone to rescue her, like they promised if they saw Lotor approach her. But they were all busy with Generals, smoothing over the alliance.

        “Do I have a choice?” Pidge mumbled. Lotor smiled and took her hand. He led her onto the dance floor and held her to his chest. She was light as a feather. As beautiful as a doll. It seemed his second guess was correct. Allura lent Pidge and ancient Altean gown. He had studied the culture enough to know that this gown was meant for young girls who were to innocent to be considered for marriage. Not because their age, but because of how pure they were to the world.

        It seemed Allura viewed Pidge in the same light. An ancient treasure that needed to be protected. So why did she let the Paladin fight?

        “Come on this way.” Lotor led her away from the ball. His grip on her arm was painful. He led her down the halls into a large room with a bed. Pidge tried not to panic. To her relief he didn’t march her to the bed. Instead he led her to a small connected room.

        “Time for bed, Love.” Lotor gently laid her down on the large plush bed that took up most the tiny room. She was too terrified to argue with him. Obviously, what he felt for her wasn’t a crush. But it wasn’t Love either. He was gentle, helping her take off her heels, handing her old Altean pajama’s. He locked her in.

        Pidge crawled into the large bed. Everything in the room was decorated in rich purples, indigos, pinks, and fuchsia. Flowers were on the bedside table. She stared at them while trying to fall asleep.

        How had she missed it? Lotor’s crush turning into something more. Something terrifying.


End file.
